


White Wolf Carpet/Dywanik z Białego Wilka

by LadyLustful



Series: Wiedźmińskie Kinkmeme [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Domestic Kink, F/M, Femdom, Fluffy, Humour, Implied Relationships, Mild Femdom, Mild Foot Fetish, Mild S&M, Multi, No Smut, Picture, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Male|msub, Threesome - F/F/M, also this makes no sense, bawię się w Foltesta płodzę potworki, dominant Triss, dominant Yen, dominant female, implied polyamory, no explicit sex, no painplay, possibly, rysuję jak dysgraficzne dziecko po 4 kawie z toną cukru, rysunek, slave sharing, sorry for lousy quality, submissive Geralt, zero anatomii - zero perspektywy - zero sensu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffiate (haha, nie dosłownie), bezbolesne domowe S&M.<br/>Panie gadają, Geralt sobie leży.<br/>Fluffy (not literally) very mild domestic S&M. The sorceresses are talking, Geralt's... just lying around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wolf Carpet/Dywanik z Białego Wilka

I have this headcanon that Geralt is submissive as  "fvk". Not really that much into pain, but really submissive, as long as he's with someone he trusts. He'll let that person walk all over him. Even literally.

Mam taki mały headcanon, że Geralt, jeśli jest w łóżku z kimś komu ufa, jest całkiem uległy. Taki dywanik, miły, ciepły i można po nim  łazić.

 


End file.
